


to live without love, is to fight without a sword

by NamelessNovelist



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Friendship, I don't think the violence will get too graphic but I wanted to be safe, I just wanted a story where everyone is badass bestfriends, Lemme know if I should tag something :), Like jeez, Magic, Pretty much everyone is gonna be in this, Swearing, Team as Family, Violence, everyone is a badass, just that good found family content, no ships here, of course, so as i'm writing this i'm realizing i just keep projecting on to dream, so i wrote it myself
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 08:21:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27348070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamelessNovelist/pseuds/NamelessNovelist
Summary: Looking back, Sapnap always said that Dream’s future was too big for someone so young. Of course, that didn’t change the Prophecy, but at least the sentiment was there.And as Dream stood at the mouth of the prophesized Ender Portal, all he could think was: Sapnap was right, Gods above, Sapnap was right. He sighed and tried to breathe through the overwhelming weight that had come crashing down on his shoulders. Dream tightened his grip on his trusty axe and stared into the haunting void of the portal. Slowly, he closed his eyes,and he jumped.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 127





	1. Chapter 1

Dream never had the time to live for himself. From the moment he was born, he had been told by the village Elders, of his grand quest to defeat the Ender Dragon and return peace to the world. Which sounded awesome when he was six, but had worn him down by the time he was sixteen. And now, at 20, with his quest soon to start, his fellow villagers had taken to calling him Atlas. Of course, Dream worked hard not to let his weariness show, but it’s hard to pull the wool over the eyes of the people who know you best. For Dream, that person was Sapnap.

Years ago, on Dream’s 15th birthday, he and his childhood friend, Sapnap, snuck out of the village walls and went to lounge near the river bank that surrounded the village and watch the sunset.

“So, when you start your quest, I’m coming with you,” Sapnap stated as he stared above at the puffy clouds that appeared orange in the setting sun’s rays.

“I don’t know, I don’t want to uproot your life.” Dream whispered.

Sapnap rolled over onto his side to look at his friend, and propped his head up in his arms, “I wasn’t asking, Dream. I’ve known I was going with you my whole life.”

Dream snapped his head up, “What do you mean?! You’re not being forced to come with me!”

“Oh Dream,” Sapnap chuckled, “I just meant that I knew I would choose to go with you. I would follow you anywhere.” 

And at those words, Dream felt the weight of emotion constrict his throat. “...anywhere?” He gasped.

“Anywhere.”

And from that point forward, Dream knew there was no one else he trusted more. His whole life had been dedicated to the fulfillment of the Prophecy and the safety of his people, but that was the first time he felt someone was equally dedicated to him. His own parents saw him as a bargaining chip, as a way to achieve status, but this boy he had called friend had claimed him as a brother and showed his love in loyalty. Yes, there was no one else he could trust more. At least, until George came along.

George was the son of a traveling merchant who was visiting the village. He was about three years older than Sapnap and Dream, but the age difference did nothing to hinder their friendship. The boys had met in the town square where merchants set up all sorts of shops. Sapnap and Dream, ages 16 and 17 respectively, had decided to skip lessons that day and browse the busy markets. 

“Sapnap, this way!” Dream shouted as he weaved his way around the bustling people, “There is a shop selling fireworks!”

“I like the way you think, Dreamy~!” Sapnap replied. 

Now, when Sapnap announced all those years ago that he would join Dream on his journey, Dream insisted that he started taking defense and parkour lessons so that when their quest began, both boys would be adequately prepared. Sapnap agreed, and he did his best, but he never quite got the agility down. 

So as the teens sprinted through the market, and someone stepped out in front of Sapnap, he wasn’t fast enough to avoid slamming into the other person, at top speed.

“Gods, I’m so sorry!” Sapnap exclaimed to the person he all but tackled in the street. 

“Oh, it’s…” the boy sighed, “It’s fine. Don’t worry about it.”

At the sound of the commotion, Dream turned around and went to help his friend. When he arrived he saw Sapnap stand and help the stranger back up to his feet.

“Still, I’m so sorry, I should have been more careful. Let me make it up to you! You can tackle me to make it even!”

The stranger laughed. “No, actually, I would rather you help me find Cobblestone Inn. My father and I are supposed to be staying there, but it seems I’ve gotten lost!”

“Ohhh well,” Sapnap elbowed his friend, “Dream and I know where that is! We can guide you there!

“That would be great thank you! I’m George!”

“Nice to meet you, George! I’m Dream, and the idiot who tackled you is Sapnap!” Dream piped in, “Say, your accent is weird, where are you from?”

“Dream, you can’t just say that!” Sapnap yelled.

And just like that, their duo became an inseparable trio. The boys spent their free time playing pranks and trading stories, until soon, George had to leave town with his father. The teens were devastated, but luckily, George’s father took pity and arranged a solution. In the village, George had an aunt who had volunteered to let George stay with her and attend school. And from then on, their friendship was solidified in history. 

Now, years later, as Dream stares restlessly at his bedroom ceiling he knows it’s time for his journey to begin. He rolls out of his bed, pulls his blanket around his shoulders, and rushes out into the night to Sapnap’s house.

Arriving at his friend’s house, he kneels next to the flowerbed and digs out a spare key. Unlocking the door, Dream quickly and quietly creeps up the stairs to Sapnap’s room. He knocks on the closed door.

“...yeah… come on in.” Sapnap sleepily calls, and when he sees Dream open the door, he sits up straight, “Dream? What the fuck?” 

Dream just smiles. “Pack your shit and come with me. We need to ask George if he wants to join, we leave tomorrow.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Tomorrow?! What do you mean tomorrow?” Sapnap exclaimed.

“You heard me,” Dream replied, “The Elders told me that I would know when I need to to start the quest, and I think it’s time.”

“Are you sure, Dream? I- I knew we would have to start eventually, but now? I thought the prophecy said you would be 21 when you defeated the Dragon. That’s not for, like, another month!” Sapnap gestured frantically as he shoved supplies into his backpack with shaking hands. He couldn’t decide if his heart was pounding out of anxiety or excitement.

“Sapnap, I’ve never been more certain of anything in my life. Now grab your bag and let’s go see George.” Dream said sincerely. 

Sapnap sighed and attempted to loosen the tension that had built in his shoulders, “Okay. Okay, Dream.” He grabbed his pack and tossed it over his shoulder.

With that, Dream dropped the blanket he wore on his shoulders onto Sapnap’s, now empty, bed, and grabbed his friend by the arm to lead them both out of the house. At this point, the sun had begun to rise, and morning dew clung to the grass and leaves.

“Before we leave, I need to discuss with the Elders about where to start, “ Dream started, “I already have a village in mind, but I need to get a second opinion.” 

Sapnap yawned heavily, “Alright.”

Dream smiled at his friend softly and continued to lead them to George’s house. George’s aunt was neither rich nor poor. Her house sat towards the outskirts of town, near the protective wall border, where she raised chickens and foraged mushrooms for the village. When she offered to let George stay with her, she gave one condition, which was that he helped her run her shop at the market place. Although she was comfortable living alone, she had begun to struggle with her eyesight as she aged. George’s job was to examine the mushroom’s and ensure that none of them were poisonous.

As the two men approached the house, the clucking of chickens grew louder and more obnoxious. Sapnap, who was still groggy, opted to sit near the mailbox as Dream run-up to the door and knocked.

“Just a moment!” George called from behind the door. Dream rocked on his heels as he waited. “Sorry,“ George said as the door opened, “Some of the chickens started- Dream?! What, what are you doing here so early?”

“Sapnap and I need to leave town today. Do you want to come with us?” Dream asked.

George’s eyes widened, “Is this about that weird prophecy shit people talk about?”

“Oh, I, uh,” Dream felt his face light up, “I didn’t realize you knew about that…”

“Dream, I’ve lived here for a couple of years now, of course, I’ve heard about Young Atlas and his journey to kill the Ender Dragon,” George rolled his eyes, “I was mostly waiting for you to bring it up.”

“Oh…,” Dream felt silly, “...so, do you want to come with? You absolutely do not have to, I just… Well, I just thought-”

“Yes. I would love to join you and Sapnap, Dream. You guys are my best friends, like hell I’m gonna let you two idiots go on some dangerous journey unsupervised.” George assured.

Dream sighed out some kind of nervous laugh, “Oh… I- I’m glad! Um, so, uh, just pack some supplies, like spare clothes, medicine, whatever. Sapnap and I are going to meet with the Elders. We should be ready to go in an hour or so.”  
George raised an amused eyebrow, “Okay, Dream, I’ll meet you and Sap at the Temple in an hour.” 

“Okay,” Dream felt warmth build in his chest, and excitement brew in his bones, ”Well, We’ll see you then George!” And with that, Dream turned and marched back towards the mailbox.

Sapnap stirred from where he was dozing as Dream approached, “So? What’d he say?”

Dream grabbed him by his forearm and hauled him up from the ground, “He’s gonna meet us at the Elder’s Temple in an hour, so let’s get moving!”

“You are far too enthusiastic right now,” Sapnap stated as he tried to shake off the exhaustion that clouded his mind, “You’re at a 10 and I’m gonna need you at like a 6, please.”

“Oh, does Sappy want a nappy?” Dream taunted.

“Shut the fuck up. I hate you, actually.”

Dream just laughed and continued his trek to the Temple. The Temple is where the village Elders met to discuss the ancient texts and prophecies. It was older than the village itself, and more often than not, most people were not allowed to enter. The Temple house the villages only enchantment table and all of their recorded history. 

When they arrived at the entrance to the temple, both boys removed their shoes and placed them next to the entrance, Sapnap also opted to place his backpack alongside them. It was considered respectful to enter the Temple empty-handed, as a display of goodwill. 

“Elder Ulric?” Dream called out into the temple’s echoing walls.

“Ah, Atlas, my dear boy!” Ulric cheered as he stepped out from the enchantment room, which was hidden from view by thick curtains. “Does it begin today?”

Dream nodded, “Yes, Elder Ulric. Sapnap, George, and I are leaving today.”

Ulric’s eyes widened, “George and Sapnap? Are you sure? I mean, surely you have some classmates you were considering?” Ulric gestured lazily towards Sapnap, “No offense.”

Sapnap snorted and muttered under his breath, something about beggars and choosers.

“Yes, well, they are invaluable to me. I couldn’t imagine taking anyone else.” Dream cut in before the tension could settle in.

“Very well, “ Ulric sighed, “I will inform the village of your departure. But before you leave, I have some final supplies and instruction for you,” He turned back towards the curtained room, “Come, come, both of you.”

Dream and Sapnap ducked behind the heavy curtain and entered the enchantment room. Inside, the enchantment table sat in the middle of the room with a large leather-bound book on top. The walls were covered, floor to ceiling, in books and ancient scrolls. And resting on a shelf, in the back corner was a blank, white, porcelain mask.

“Now, Dream, your first destination should be to the town of Lightmore. There you should meet a blacksmith and a spiritual leader who can give you your weapon. After that point, however,” Ulric reached up and lifted three small scrolls off of a nearby shelf, “Follow these maps to find the needed materials for, and location of, the Ender Portal.”

Dream took the scrolls from the Elder’s hands carefully, “Okay, great. Um, is there anything else?”

“Well, you need funds of course, don’t you?” Ulric laughed as he reached under the enchantment table, into a small, hidden compartment, and pulled out a large heavy bag of gold coins. “That should be enough to cover the journey to the portal, and back, but not much else.”

Sapnap reached out and took the bag this time, “Thanks, Mr. Ulric.”

Ulric clearly took offense to the misused title but decided against an argument. And as the boys turned to take their leave, Ulric called, “Oh, that's not all, Young Atlas.”

Dream turned back to the Elder, “Yes, Elder Ulric?”

Ulric held the porcelain mask in his hands, “This mask. You must wear it at all times. The prophecy doesn’t explicitly say why, but it is integral to your quest.”

Dream tucked the scrolls under his arms and gently held the mask in his hands. He couldn’t place why, but the idea of wearing a mask for who knows how long didn’t sit quite right.

“Whoa, what?” Sapnap yelled, “You can’t just force him to hide his face like that! You already stole his whole childhood from him, how dare you try to steal his autonomy, his identity, from him too!”

Dream just sighed and complied by locking the mask in place, “It’s fine, Sappy. Let’s just go find George. Thank’s for the help, Elder Ulric.”

With that, Dream placed a hand on his friend's shoulder and steered them to the exit of the temple. Sapnap silently fumed as they pulled their shoes back on.

“Dream they can’t just force you to wear that! If you’re gonna restore balance to the entire world, then by the Gods, everyone should know and see your face! You deserve the recognition!”

Dream simply shook his head and slumped down to sit on the ground as the duo waited for their other friend. It made sense to him, that he would have to wear a mask. Of course, he would spend his whole life training to be the perfect hero, only to find out his identity would be stripped from him, and that all his hard work would belong to a blank mask.

“Hey guys, sorry to keep you waiting!” The sound of George’s voice lifted the tension, but only slightly, as George himself saw the mask concealing his friend's face. “Dream?”

“They’re making him wear this stupid mask! He can’t even take it off!” Sapnap snapped, body tensed in frustration.

“Well, that’s no good. It doesn’t even have any personality!” George’s expression switched from angered to thoughtful, and then he reached into his saddlebag, that hung from his shoulder, and pulled out a marker and a tiny handheld mirror. “Stand up, I’ll fix it.” 

Dream hauled himself to his feet and bent a little so that George could comfortably mark the mask. George giggled as he worked, and when he finished, he turned to Sapnap first and asked how it looked. Sapnap didn’t reply in words, but his answering snickers were enough to make Dream somewhat concerned.

“You didn’t draw a dick, did you? I have to wear this the whole time!” Dream complained as he swatted at George's arms.

“No, no, I wouldn’t,” George laughed, and held up the small mirror, “Just look!”

Dream looked into the mirror, and a childishly drawn smiley face looked back. To anyone else, it would look silly, and it was, but to Dream, it didn’t just look like a silly mask.

It looked like a choice. It looked like rebellion. And even though the face was so basic, the mask felt like him. Like an identity. Like Dream.


	3. Chapter 3

“Today, our young heroes, George, Sapnap, and the prophesied dragon slayer, Dream, will embark on the beginning of their quest to kill the Ender Dragon, and restore balance to the lands!” Ulric announced from a podium near the exit of the village walls. 

He and the rest of the Elders claimed that they rallied the citizens to see the 3 heroes off, as a show of support. But when Sapnap looked at Dream’s tense stance, he knew his friend was feeling crippling pressure rather than relief. George tried to call attention away from Dream, if only to ease him for a moment, but the villagers were determined. Dream, despite his hidden expression, was clearly nervous as he stepped next to Ulric to address the crowd. His hands shook and when he went to speak, he made some awkward croaking sound instead and paused to clear his throat.

“Ahem. Um, thank you to Elder Ulric and the other Elders for your guidance and leadership. I would not be as strong and prepared as I am today without the help of such marvelous teachers. I would also like to thank,” Dream swallowed, “My parents for caring for me and giving me such great opportunities for success.” At that moment, Dream realized there is a special sense of shame one experiences when thanking people for things they did not do. The burden of a lie, used only to stroke the ego of people who don’t deserve it. 

Dream pushed through the tightness in his throat, “And finally,” Dream smiled genuinely underneath his mask, “Thank you to George and Sapnap for agreeing to join me on this journey. I know that his quest will draw us closer not just as friends, but as brothers too. Thank you!”

With that closing statement, the villagers burst into applause as Dream bowed slightly and stepped away from the podium towards the village stables. George and Sapnap were quick to create a barrier between their friend and the prying eyes of the public. The trio stayed quiet until they were safely hidden in the walls of the stable.

“That was awful!” George groaned as he stretched his arms.

“Yeah, no kidding! Did you see the way some of the people were looking at us!?” Sapnap exclaimed.

Dream nodded as George said, “Like pieces of meat.”

Dream sighed, “Well, at least it's over. We can leave now!” He regained some of his typical energy now that people weren’t dissecting him with their eyes. He started to walk through the stables to the two horses they would be using for travel.

“Lightmore is about 3 hours East. We should leave now if we want to arrive by sunset.” George stated as he moved to stand next to a dark brown mustang. On the Mustang’s stable stall, there was a name carved into the wood. “Lenore,” He read, “I’ve seen people work with her before. We should take her.”

“Fine, but I think we should also take Cash!” Sapnap conceded as he pet the mane of a brown and white spotted horse.

Dream shook his head fondly, “We can take both of them, but two of us need to ride together. The person riding alone needs to carry all the bags and supplies.”

“Deal!” Sapnap and George chimed together as they opened each horse’s stall, and lead them back out of the stables.

About half an hour later, the boys were settled. All supplies were accounted for, and riding arrangements were made, and together they embarked to Lightmore.

George was riding alone with all the supplies on Lenore. He was in charge of making sure they were on course and following the map correctly. His time spent traveling with his father as a child helped him hone his cartography skills. Sapnap and Dream, however, were riding together on Cash. 

The beginning of their journey was no different than their usual hangouts. They told jokes and sang silly songs to pass the time. Around halfway through the trip though, the heat started getting to them. The sun beating down on their heads and making their minds grow tired. Slowly, conversation petered out and they were left with a comfortable, but boring silence.

“So, Dream,” George made a tired attempt at breaking the quiet, “What even does the prophecy specifically say?”

“You don’t know?” Sapnap teased from behind Dream, “Why’d you agree if you didn’t know what you were signing up for?”

George scowled, “Well, I know the broad strokes. Defeating the Ender Dragon will stop the over-population of Enderman and restore balance, but like… How did they know it was you?”

Dream puffed, “They knew because of the day I was born. The prophecy said that ‘a child born in darkest day, shall return the world to it’s lightened state,” Dream mocked, “which is just a dramatic way of saying the hero will be born during a solar eclipse. I was the first and only child to be born during the eclipse since ancient times, before the prophecy even existed.”

“And how do they know the prophecy is not for some other village?” George asked.

Dream deflated a little as Sapnap scoffed, “They don’t. They just fuckin’ think everything is about them and their town. Dream wasn’t even 3 before they started calling him their ‘champion’. Bunch of pricks.”

“Sapnap, they’re not so bad! They just want things to get better!” Dream defended weakly.

“Okay, no,” George interrupted, “Even I know that they’ve been pressuring you for far too long. Dream when I met you, you were 17 and barely had time to sleep between self-defense lessons and classes.”

“But-”

“No!” George continued, “When I was 17, Dream? I think I spent half the day sleeping and the other half of the day eating. You were cheated out of a childhood, dude.”

Sapnap nodded enthusiastically, “Yeah! Before we became friends, you didn’t even know what tag was! All because the Elders and your parents wanted to micromanage your whole life!”

George and Sapnap were too lost in their own righteous fury to realize that the conversation only served to upset their friend. Dream knew, logically, that he was unfairly forced to carry a ridiculous burden, but that didn’t change the fact that he carried it anyway. Unfair or not, it was his job to slay the Ender Dragon, and no amount of arguing would change that.


	4. Chapter 4

When the Endermen population began to triple in size years ago, many villages chose to build walls as protection, and when it was discovered that Endermen had a weakness to water, many villages and towns added moats as well. Lightmore, however, was unique in its defenses. Rather than hide behind walls, or isolate behind moats, Lightmore’s founders decided to find their own method of Endermen prevention. In fact, that method just so happened to be how the village got its name.

In the center of the town, a massive beacon was placed above the village's temple. The beacon not only warded off Endermen with its powerful light but also served as a landmark for lost travelers, as it could be seen from miles away. Dream, Sapnap, and George, who all had not visited Lightmore before, were astonished at the bright visuals the beacon provided. Cash and Lenore, who were, at this point, exhausted, perked up at the promise of food and rest in the town.  
As they approached the village, a figure dressed in a dark, hooded, robe with red trim became visible. “Hello there!” The figure called, waving enthusiastically.

Dream and George shared a look.

“Hello! We’re travelers from Kilborough! Your village is beautiful!” Sapnap replied, just as enthusiastically. 

The figure gasped joyfully, “Why, thank you! We pride ourselves on maintaining a good appearance. Now,” the figure clapped their hands together, “Can I help you, travelers?”

Dream stopped Cash and dismounted, “Um, we’re looking for the head of your Temple.”

“Well you’re in luck,” the figure pulled down their hood to reveal a man about George’s age with a smile that almost outshone the town’s beacon, “You’re looking at him!”  
George and Sapnap took their time dismounting as Dream stood, shocked, “What?” he asked, “Surely I’m mistaken. I mean, we’re looking for someone who can enchant weapons.”

The man’s smile dropped a bit, but remained ever-present, “Umm, yeah, that's me! Our last elder passed away recently, and I was the only one left in training so…”

A tense moment passed as Sapnap looked around to avoid the awkwardness and Dream’s eyes widened. He considered the intense position the stranger must be in. The man seemed so cheerful, yet he was coping with carrying the burden of being the sole spiritual leader of Lightmore, at such a young age too! Dream felt a phantom pressure constrict around his throat. 

“Oh,” George started as he scratched his neck, “Well, uh, that sucks.”

“Yeahhhhh,” a pause, “Well, um,” the man continued, “My name is Bad! Let me guide you through town, and you can tell me why and what you need to get enchanted.”

So Bad swiveled on his feet and led the men and two horses through town as introductions were exchanged and vague explanations provided. As they walked through the village, the boys learned that Lightmore’s economy was relatively well off, and the architecture reflected that fact. Buildings and homes had high ceilings and large windows. Even the stable, where Lenore and Cash were put in to eat and rest was made with expensive, intricately carved, wood. 

The market was bustling with people and shops selling rare jewels and furs. As they passed one shop that was selling ore’s, a man, dressed head to toe in diamond armor, caught sight of Bad and slapped him on the shoulder.

“Bad! Who the fuck are these guys?” The man asked. His words seemed harsh, but the intimidation was lacking due to the massive, goofy grin that covered the man's face.

“Language, Skeppy!!” Bad cut in as Skeppy laughed, “Anyway,” Bad huffed, “They’re travelers from Kilborough. They said they were on some type of quest and needed me to enchant something.”

“Ooooo, a quest? How exciting! I’m Skeppy, the town’s blacksmith, at your service!” Skeppy bowed theatrically.

Sapnap grabbed Dream’s shoulder and shook him, “Lucky Us! Dream here needs to see a blacksmith! He needs a weapon to slay the Ender Dragon with!”

Suddenly, the whole market was deafened with a loud silence. The people seemed to turn to stare at the group with unreadable expressions on their faces. Then the whispers started.

Skeppy, seeing the villagers' reactions whispered, “Come on! We gotta go somewhere private,” and grabbed Bad by the arm, waving at Dream, Sapnap, and George to follow. He led them towards the town’s Temple, knowing that no one would dare follow them inside without Bad’s explicit permission.

“What the hell was that!” George yelled once they were safely hidden from prying eyes.

“Language!” Bad scolded lightly.

“No, seriously. What was that?” Sapnap pushed.

Bad sighed and leaned back heavily against one of the Temple walls, “Remember the Elder I mentioned?” 

Sapnap, Dream, and George shared a look. “Yeah?” “Sure.” “Mhmm.”

“Before he passed, on his deathbed, he announced a new prophecy about the Ender Dragon and the people who would slay it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this chapter is short and boring.


	5. Chapter 5

“Elder Simon was my mentor. He took me in and taught me all the responsibilities of an Elder. He was the only one Lightmore had left after a sickness wiped out most of our older population,” Bad explained, “That’s why a lot of us are younger. Skeppy was only an apprentice until his master got sick.”

“That’s awful, I’m so sorry.” Dream sympathized.

Skeppy smiled sadly, memories echoing in his mind, “Well it was a couple of years ago now. We try our best to live up to their memory.”

Bad hugged Skeppy around his shoulder. “Anyway, on his deathbed, Elder Simon announced one last prophecy. Half the town gathered there to see it, but none of us really thought much of it, until he began to speak. He had a high fever at that point and was in and out of awareness, but then he mumbled something about a prophecy and sat up straight, facing the ceiling.”

“Yeah, it was creepy as fuc-”

“Language!”

“I mean,” Skeppy continued, “It was creepy as heck. His eyes went all white, and, like, the air felt like it was humming? If that makes any kind of sense.”

“What did he say?” Sapnap whispered.

Bad abruptly stood from where he sat, leaning against the wall, “Actually, I think I have it written down somewhere!” He rushed out of the main, open area of the Temple and into what seemed to be some kind of office room. The sounds of opening drawers and rummaging papers floated out of the office and bounced around the room. When Bad returned, he held a paper with hastily scrawled words smudged across it. Bad offered it to Dream to read, “I found it!”

Dream carefully took the paper and cradled it in his hands. He read, “The Queen of the Darkest Realm stirs. She starves. Darkness clouds the hero’s eyes behind a wall that smiles wide. Hold tightly to what lights your path, lest you be consumed.”

The prophecy’s words seemed to fill the space and settle heavy on the group’s shoulders, like a thick blanket of snow. The silence afterward was oppressive and commanding.

“Oh, good Gods! What kinda ominous bull crap is that?” Sapnap chuckled, disregarding the tense atmosphere.

George let out a nervous puff of air, “Yeah! It just told us what we already knew! That Dream needs to be careful on his quest to kill the dragon!”

Bad shook his head and sighed, “I think there’s more to it. I didn’t understand what the ‘wall that smiles’ part meant, but now,” Bad gestured to Dream, “Seeing your mask makes it more clear.”

“Well, maybe it’s about some kinda blindness potion? Or, Dream, do you have any sight issues?” Skeppy asked.

Dream shrugged, “None that I know of…”

Skeppy clapped his hands together, “Well, great! That just means that you need to avoid blindness potions and stock up on torches! Easy!”

Dream wasn’t confident in the assessment of the prophecy, but the idea of being ‘consumed’ made his mouth go dry and his fingers go numb, so he was happy to let the subject drop.

“Well, since we’re here, you guys said I needed to enchant something?” Bad asked.

Sapnap gasped and jumped excitedly, “Yeah! Dream needs to have a prophetic weapon reading!”

Prophetic weapons were rare, but not unusual. People from any town or village could go to their Elder and request a weapon reading. A prophetic weapon reading was a ritual created in ancient times, when the gods would assign a specific weapon to each person based on their individual skill sets and proficiencies. Nowadays, Elders can perform a weapon reading to guide people towards their combative talents.

“A weapon reading!” Bad practically squealed, “I haven’t done one yet, but I know how! Let’s do it in the office!”

Bad’s infectious excitement spread from person to person as the group entered the office. In the office room, there sat an intricate oak desk with a massive leather chair. The room was lit with small candles as opposed to lanterns and mounted torches, and a large bookshelf made up the back wall.

“Dream, you can sit on the chair, everyone else, stand back a bit. And Skeppy, do me a favor and close the door,” Bad instructed, “Ohhh, I’m so excited!”

Dream crossed the room and sat politely in the chair as Skeppy closed the door to the office. Bad flitted around the room, blowing out a couple candles as he went, until only one on the desk was left. The room, now lit by a single candle, seemed to fade away in the dark. Dream knew his friends were just out of sight, but he couldn’t help but think the world seemed so much smaller, so much emptier, without them in view. 

At that moment, Bad reentered his line of sight with a small jar filled with some kind of clear oil. “Okay Dream, I need you to take off the mask and look up at me for a second.”

Dream undid the latched mask with shaking fingers, and when he looked up, he noticed Bad’s hood had been pulled back up, and in the darkness, his eyes seemed to glow a blinding pearl white. Bad opened the small jar and dipped his thumbs and index fingers in the thin oil. Quietly, he began to whisper words that Dream couldn’t understand, even if he tried to, starting the ritual. Smearing the oil across his forehead and down under his eyes, Bad continued his chant as the air in the office moved, creating winds whipping through Dream’s hair and past his ears loudly.

Suddenly, the last candle went out plunging the room into darkness for a brief, terrifying moment. Replacing the light of the candle, a light blue glow emitting from Bad’s eyes and hands brightened the room. Dream saw his friends near the doorway and almost laughed when the awe he felt was mirrored on their faces.

Finally, the chant stopped and the winds slowed. Bad’s eyes closed and the candle on the desk relit itself.

“Your weapon, Dream, is a Diamond Axe enchanted with Sharpness and Mending.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little more exciting. Bad's awesome skills jumped out


	6. Chapter 6

The excitement that buzzed in the air was a physical thing. Magic prickled at their skin, like static in their bones. Near the door of the office, George and Skeppy stood in a shocked kind of solidarity, while Sapnap eagerly approached his friend. Bad sagged slightly, exhaustion weighing him down.

Dream stood up, noticing that Bad seemed a little faint, “Here, Bad, sit down! Let me get you some water or something.”

Bad smiled, blinking slowly, “Oh thank you, Dream” He sat, “I’ll be okay, I’m just a little tired.” 

Dream went to exit the office and grab a canteen of water from one of the packs left in the lobby area of the temple. He reached into one of the dark brown bags and pulled out a glass bottle filled with water. As he re-entered the office, he noticed Skeppy had moved to crouch next to Bad, who was dozing lightly. 

“Bad?” Dream whispered, “I got some water.”

Bad cracked his eyes open blurrily and took the bottle from Dream, “You’re so nice! Thank you!” He uncorked the bottle and took a slow sip. “So, Skeppy, are you up to a commission?” 

“Shoot, Bad, I’ll make it for free! A Prophetic Weapon! AH! It’s gonna be so cool!” Skeppy cheered, “Dream! I’m gonna need you to come by the Forge. You and I have to hunt for the proper diamonds.”

Bad grinned, but his eyelids drooped heavily,” That’s great guys! I think I’m gonna get some rest though. You….” he yawned, “You guys can go on. I’ll catch up later.”

“Okay, Bad. Sleep well, dude!” Skeppy nodded and guided his friends out of the office, and out the Temple’s entrance. 

“Wait, but shouldn't one of us make sure he gets home safely,” Sapnap interjected, looking back towards the Temple, “He seemed pretty out of it.”

“Nah, he’ll be fine! He lives in the Temple, actually. He has since Elder Simon passed.” Skeppy supplied.

George raised his eyebrows in shock, “Wait he lives alone? Doesn’t he get lonely?”

Skeppy’s demeanor turned somber, “He does sometimes, but he keeps busy, ya know? Tries his best not to show it. I stick by him though, he’s my best friend. I won’t let him get stuck in his own head.”  


Skeppy’s words reminded Dream of his own friends and their place in his life. Sapnap had been his rock for years. His hiding place. His home. When George joined their dynamic, his family grew. George became somewhat of an older brother. A guidance figure. Dream looked at Skeppy as he led them through the unfamiliar town, and he thought of Bad, who in many ways, mirrored the struggles that he also felt, and at that moment, he felt his family tentatively grow once more.

Skeppy gained a little bounce in his step as a stone forge and blacksmith’s shop came into view. “So this is my place~!” 

“Skeppy’s Smithery,” Dream read from a sign hanging above the entrance, “that’s…really funny, actually.”

“Why, thanks! I came up with it myself!” Skeppy pretended to flip hair over his shoulder.

The group entered the stone building and were confronted with the smell of smoke and the sight of tools hanging from floor to ceiling. “So what’s the first step? You mentioned gathering diamonds?” George asked.

“Oh, yeah! So, little known fact, prophetic weapons need to be made by materials collected by the weapon’s wielder. It connects the weapon to its user and encourages the best result,” Skeppy explained, “so the first step is to visit one of the local mines. I know of three locations, but Dream, you get to pick which.”

“Oh, okay,” Dream stammered, “Um, so where are the locations?”’

Skeppy danced around the cluttered room with a kind of grace that comes from years of practice. He stopped in front of a marble counter in the back corner of the room and dug out a map buried underneath several commission sketches and books.

Breezing back towards the group, Skeppy beckons the three friends to stand around an old drawing table, where he then spreads out a large map of Lightmore and its surrounding area. On the map, dozens of multi-colored circles filled the page and in the left-hand corner, a key for each color labeled what the circles meant.

“The blue circles are where we are most likely to find the diamonds we need,” Skeppy brushed his fingers across the map, “We can look at the Sidewinder Caves, the Ravine, or we have a manmade cave at the edge of town.”

Dream furrowed his brows and sighed,” Let’s go to Sidewinder Caves.”

Skeppy grinned, almost feral, “Good choice.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry if any of them are out of character. I feel like an alien attempting to emulate human interaction


End file.
